Les mots ne se disent pas tous
by insane-dumbass
Summary: Yuya aime Kyô, Kyô éprouve une drôle d'émotion envers elle...  C'est seulement un petit récit que j'ai écrit il y a 2-3 ans, pendant un cours de sciences xD  Aimez-le ou pas! BONNE LECTURE!


Kyoyuya oneshot~~Les mots ne se disent pas tout...

Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai écrit cette histoire, mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps de la mettre sur le web.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue la traduction de « A Miser and a Masochist» , mais je prends le temps de poster mes autres créations d'abord.

Je me suis donné le défi de continuer Haria, malgré le fait que a fait plus d'un an que j'y ai touché ...  
On verra!

Bonne lecture, cette histoire est complètement de mon cru, pour une fois xD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ N/A: attention, personnages complètement OC, scène de viol ... mais fin heureuse!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Les mots ne se disent pas tout~°

_Chaque jour, je m'enfonçais dans l'obscur mystère qu'est Kyô. Je le suivais malgré moi, et bien malgré lui, je crois. Nous marchons toujours, ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir, nous désaltérer et parfois pour méditer ... Enfin, lui médite et moi je reprends des forces... C'est étrange, d'ailleurs, que ses moments de méditation tombent exactement lorsque je n'en peux vraiment plus et que je suis prête à m'écrouler... Malgré son comportement quelques fois ABÉRANT, je me dois de l'avouer, j'arrive bien l'apprécier..._

Yuya marchait derrière lui, encore une fois, portant les sacs de ravitaillement, le saké de kyô, et la pharmacie de Kyoshiro. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle s'entêta la transporter, depuis sa mort.

La jeune fille n'avait rien mangé ce matin-là ; s'étant levée en retard, elle ne voulait pas faire attendre plus longtemps le samurai déjà furax. Kyô s'était réveillé aux aurores et méditait depuis lors. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait clamé quand sa "servante" s'était enfin réveillée! La pauvre avait goûté à la colère du samurai lorsqu'elle lui eut rappelé le sort de la plus part de leurs amis...

**_FLASHBACK~~ _**

**_Habituellement calme et indifférent, IL avait littéralement explosé, ses yeux rouges brillant plus que jamais, secouant Yuya un peu plus fort que voulu. Cette dernière était pétrifiée: la lèvre tremblante, elle n'osait ni bouger, ni parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche, une lueur de remord flottant dans son regard. Il la déposa et la fixa d'un air ébahit, surpris de son propre geste. Tout aussi étonnée, elle ne bougea que lorsqu'il lui fit dos._**

**_-Nous partons dans quinze minutes... _**

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK~~_**

Quand elle y repensait, elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin et pris une décision: elle ne lui nuirait plus. Pour se faire, deux options se présentaient elle ; _partir_, s'éloigner loin de lui, loin du samurai qui la rendait folle, loin de l'homme qui la rabaissait plus bas qu'un chien... mais aussi, ça signifiait de s'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle affectionnait plus que personne, celui qui avait battu et tué pour elle, qui l'avait protégée et aussi, cela signifiait qu'elle devrait ignorer ses sentiments et en souffrir pour le restant de sa vie...

L'autre option était de faire comme si de rien n'était et se refermer, lui obéir; agir en vrai servante, quoi! Au moins, elle serait toujours avec lui... Mais bon, elle n'était pas pressée, elle avait tout son temps pour y réfléchir... elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, après tout.

Et oui, Yuya avait passé un an auprès de la bande de Kyô. Par conséquent, elle fêta ses dix-sept ans avec eux... Enfin... façon de parler; personne ne l'avait vraiment fêtée puisqu'elle avait caché sa date de d'anniversaire à tout le monde. Étant en plein combat, il lui parut stupide de leur en faire part... Après tout, ça n'aurait servi rien, sinon de leur nuire plus que déjà...

PAAF!

Yuya fut éjectée de ses pensées, quelque peu sonnée, venant tout juste de foncer sur Kyô.

-Attention, Planche-à-pain. Ouvre les yeux, ou tu te perdras.

Toujours ce surnom insupportable... Néanmoins, elle ne répliqua rien, cette fois-ci, à la surprise de Kyô.

-Pardon!

À ce moment même, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sortis de la forêt et qu'ils se tenaient devant une auberge. La jeune fille sortit de son état lunatique et suivit le Samurai l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Elle n'osait pas montrer sa joie, mais elle était particulièrement soulagée de ne pas passer encore une nuit à la belle étoile et de pouvoir profiter d'un lit et relaxer dans des sources chaudes!

La chambre payée et leurs noms enregistrés, Kyô alla boire du saké en "bonne compagnie», tandis que Yuya se retira aux sources. La blondinette pu enfin se relaxer et méditer sur son cas... Que faire? Elle était vraiment prise dans un dilemme... Prise par ses pensées, la jeune femme ne sentit pas la nouvelle présence dans l'eau. Aussi, elle faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'une main lui agrippa un sein et qu'une autre pressait un couteau contre sa gorge.

-Un cri et tu meurs.

Plus effrayée que jamais, la pauvre adolescente ne bougea pas d'un poil. _Voilà, c'est fini, adieu Kyô, je meurs ici..._ pensait-elle, alors que la main de l'inconnu se baladait sur son corps entièrement nu. Yuya se força à ne pas réagir à ses assauts, ne voulant pas montrer que ces attouchements lui faisaient bel et bien de l'effet, bien malgré elle.

Son corps réagissait contre sa volonté. Chaque pincement, chaque morsure, baiser ou caresse lui soutirait un murmure, un gémissement.

-N..non... pitié .. je ne-

L'homme la retourna violemment, puis la gifla sauvagement au visage, pour qu'elle se taise, la plaquant ensuite sur un rocher entourant la source, lui éraflant atrocement le dos.

-AAAAAAH! Non! s'il vous plaît!... Je...ah~ veux paaaas!

Le couteau menaçant à nouveau sa gorge, elle se tut. Le violeur la souleva et lui attacha solidement les mains dans le dos, l'obligeant à rester immobile.

-Gnn...nn! Non...nnooon!

Murmurait-elle silencieusement, entre deux sanglots. La main de l'inconnu avait fait son chemin vers son entre-jambe, jouant habilement avec son clitoris. Déjà essoufflée, sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Lorsqu'un doigt la pénétra, et commençait un mouvement douloureux de va-et-vient, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas lui montrer sa douleur, sa peur et pour ne plus voir son agresseur (malgré les cris et les larmes~~ [N/A: la logique, parfois...]).

Puis, plus rien.

Elle tomba subitement à l'eau, manquant de peu de se noyer, car ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on touche ce qui m'appartient.

Que s'était-il passé? La blonde n'y voyait rien, l'eau brouillée par le sang l'aveuglait. Yuya s'étouffa, avalant une bonne tasse d'eau souillée, perdant peu à peu connaissance. Elle ne sentit donc pas les mains qui soulevèrent son corps meurtrit. Des mains pourtant familières qui l'enlaçaient. Des mains dont le propriétaire tremblait. Pourquoi, vous-vous demandez bien. Kyô tremblait à la fois de rage, furieux contre lui-même et contre l'homme qui flottait à présent dans un bain de son propre sang, mais aussi de peur... Cependant, jamais il ne l'avouerait, car Onime no Kyô n'avait peur de rien ni personne! Mais alors... qu'étaient-ce ces émotions?

Le Samurai qu'il était les ignora et tâcha de transporter la jeune fille fraichement sauvée (et surtout encore inconsciente) jusqu'à leur chambre où il lui défit ses liens et pansa ses plaies, la plus part étant dans le dos, d'autres ecchymoses se formaient çà et là sur son visage de porcelaine, sur ses bras fins et autour de ses petits poignets délicats. Vraiment... cette femme était un aimant à problèmes... Néanmoins, il s'entêtait à la garder avec lui et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on la lui enlève... Après tout, elle était sa servante à vie, non? Kyô savait très bien qu'elle était forte. Déjà, elle n'avait pas flanché lorsqu'il l'avait menacée, lors de leur première rencontre...  
D'accord, il avait d'abord cru que c'était par pure stupidité, ou parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa vrai force, mais tout au long de leur relation, au fur et à mesure que leur voyage avançait, il se rendit compte que c'était par courage.

_Hmm.. La pitié que j'éprouve envers elle a plus grandit que je ne l'aurais imaginé..._

Après avoir fini de lui prodiguer les soins qui lui étaient nécessaires, il la retourna délicatement sur le dos et la couvrit d'un yukata sec, replaçant doucement une mèche qui lui cachait le visage. Surprit par son propre geste, il recula vivement, allant méditer non loin du futon où se reposait sa protégée. On pouvait entendre les cris stupéfaits des clients qui appelaient à l'aide, aux autorités. *_Haha... qu'ils sont lents...*_

Comme à son habitude, Kyô ne dormi qu'à moitié, tandis que Yuya, prise au piège dans le monde des cauchemars, tournait et se retournait sur elle-même en se ressassant en boucle son agression, pleurant et gémissant des paroles qui semblaient incompréhensibles. (pas vraiment besoin de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de dire pour comprendre qu'elle était terrorisée...)

Déchiré entre l'envie bizarre d'aller la réconforter et son orgueil de mâle mal placé, Kyô ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que Yuya ne prononce son nom, entre deux sanglots.

-K..Ky ~ Pourquoi... NON!... Kyô~ ... pardooon... je m'excuse... non! Pitié !

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva et posa une main sur son épaule, dans l'idée de la secouer légèrement, juste assez pour la réveiller. Cependant, la seconde même où il posa la main sur elle, Yuya ouvrit les yeux en catastrophe. Tremblant comme une feuille au vent, elle s'assied, fuyant le regard de son sauveur. Un torrent d'émotions tourmentait ce dernier, ayant toujours la main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. ~~Compassion.. Tristesse.. Impuissance.. Colère.. Incertitude...~~

Il ne sut quoi faire lorsque Yuya se jeta sur lui, semblant faire fi de sa complète nudité, son yukata ayant glissé de son corps lorsqu'elle s'était assise. Elle se foutait de savoir s'il allait être fâché de son impulsion; elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité et quoi de mieux que les bras d'un homme fort comme Kyô?

Le Samurai semblait avoir compris son besoin, car il ne la repoussa pas.

-Oi... t'as le don de te retrouver dans des situations compliquées, toi...

Il ne l'avait pas traitée de nom, ni repoussée... Et son ton de voix se voulait presque rassurant... Malgré tout cela, Yuya se raidit, tentant de retenir ses sanglots. Ne... pas ... être un fardeau... M'ouais... c'est un peu tard pour ça... Elle savait pertinemment que Kyô ne supportait pas les pleurnichards. Prenant son courage deux mains, elle s'éloigna de son torse et leva la tête pour le fixer, d'œil à œil, s'ouvrant alors à lui, lui exposant ses moindres faiblesses, ses sentiments... chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

-Je... Je suis désolée, Kyô.. p..Pardonne-moi... Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

L'homme concerné haussa un sourcil, incertain de la raison de ses excuses. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il n'attendit pas la suite et l'interrompit.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu t'excuses? Je ne crois pas que tu aies le besoin de te faire par~

Tremblant toujours et ayant les larmes aux yeux, Yuya releva la tête et, le regard défiant, lui dit sèchement bien que timidement:

-J'suis désolée de n'être qu'...qu'un boulet pour toi... la brique qui te ralentit, t'es content? Désolée que tu sois obligé de me protéger sans cesse, et enfin, je suis désolée que tu aies à voyager avec quelqu'un... que... avec quelqu'un que tu détestes!

Ces derniers mots furent les plus durs sortir, mais aussi les plus durs à comprendre pour Kyô. Yuya fuya à nouveau le regard perçant du démon aux yeux rouges.

*Boulet? Brique? La détester? Ça ne va pas bien, dans sa tête?*

Les sourcils froncés, il lui attrapa le menton et plongea à nouveaux son regard dans le sien

-Je crois qu'il y a plusieurs petites choses mettre au clair, pl~... Yuya, se força-t-il à dire, au lieux de *planche à pain*.

L'interpellée fut choquée d'entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche. Leur contact oculaire toujours établit, la jeune fille le vit s'approcher doucement de son visage.

-Maintenant, tu m'écoutes bien, car je ne le répèterai pas. Toi, Shiina Yuya, n'est pas un boulet. Et si je ne vais pas vite, c'est totalement par choix. Personne ne ralentit Onime no Kyô. Pour ce qui est de te détester... Je ne vois pas sur quoi tu te bases... Si vraiment je ne pouvais pas te sentir, me tuerais-je te sauver la peau à tout bout de champ? Ne dit rien! la coupa-t-il en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Ce discours n'avait ni queue ni tête... A quoi jouait-il? Essayait-il de la piéger? _Non... ressaisis-toi, Yuya. Kyô est beaucoup de choses, mais menteur n'en fait pas partie. Même qu'il adore dire la vérité ... surtout quand elle fait mal... Il n'a qu'une parole... c'est bien le pire!_ Complètement prise au dépourvu, elle obéit docilement.

-Ne t'excuse pas à moi, ni ne me remercie... J'aurais dû empêcher que ça arrive... Je ne mérite nulle gratitude de ta part... Et vu notre dernière conversation...

Un silence angoissant s'installa entre eux deux, durant ce qui leur semblait être une éternité. Yuya ne tremblait plus, se sentant en sécurité auprès du démon aux yeux rouges et se rendit (enfin) compte de sa nudité, rougissant vivement. Gênée, la jeune femme cacha sa poitrine de la vue de l'homme devant elle. Ce dernier la serra dans son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'elle ne craignait rien, posant son menton sur sa tête, refermant fermement le yukata, témoignant de sa bonté.

Kyô lui avait maintes fois fait peur, découvrant sa poitrine, la pelotant de temps en temps, mais jamais il ne serait allé jusqu'à se forcer en elle. Il n'était pas le meilleur des hommes; il avait tué, certes, manipulé, utilisé des hommes à ses fins...mais jamais il n'avait violé, et jamais il ne le ferait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'en forcer aucune, car toutes les femmes semblaient être attirées par lui...

-Kyô... Je...t'...~

_Je t'aime..._

-... moi aussi...

Ces murmurent dits, Yuya tomba à nouveaux dans le monde des rêves, mais cette fois les cauchemars ne montrèrent pas leur nez, et elle dormi comme un bébé, passant la nuit au complet dans les bras de son protecteur.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Yuya.

Notes de l'auteure:

Je saiiiiis c'est bébé et mon style d'écriture... laisse à désirer... j'ai longtemps hésité avant de la poster... et là, en ce moment même, je suis écœurée des accents qui disparaissent! POURQUOI MES ACCENTS [ÉÈÀÊÙÇ] DISPARAISSENT TOUS?

Commentez? ^,^"


End file.
